1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a home appliance having a door, and more particularly to a home appliance to assist a user in easily opening or closing a door.
2. Background
Home appliances may refer to products that perform a variety of functions using electricity or other energy at home or indoors.
Examples of home appliances may include a washing apparatus for washing or drying laundry, a refrigerator for keeping food at a refrigerating or freezing temperature, a dishwasher for washing dishes, and gas or electric ovens or microwave ovens for cooking food. In addition to the aforementioned examples, various other types of home appliances may be present.
In many cases, home appliances may include a cabinet defining the external appearance of the home appliance. In turn, a chamber in which an object is received may be defined in the cabinet. Thus, the cabinet may define the chamber.
For example, the chamber may be configured into various shapes according to the types or purposes thereof, such as a space for cooking food, a space for washing laundry, a space for storage or processing of clothes, a space for washing dishes, or a space for storage of food. Also, the chamber may be referred to by various names according to the purpose or usage of the home appliance.
The home appliances may include a door configured to be opened or closed for the ingress or egress of an object. The door may be provided with a handle to assist a user in opening or closing the door by gripping the handle with the hand.
As the capacity of the home appliance, i.e. the capacity of the chamber increases, the size of the door increases, which problematically results in the increase in the weight of the door. Therefore, there is a need to assist the user in easily opening or closing the door using the handle despite the size and weight of the door, for the sake of enhanced user convenience.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional oven or dishwasher home appliance. In the illustrated conventional oven or dishwasher, a handle 40 is provided at an upper portion of a front surface of a door 30, and door 30 is opened or closed via pivotal rotation thereof about a pivot center at the bottom of door 30.
To open or close door 30, the user has to grip and pull handle 40 provided at a front surface of door 30, and simultaneously apply downward force to handle 40. This type of door may be referred to as a pull-down type door. Here, handle 40 is fixed to door 30.
In many cases, as illustrated in FIG. 1, when opening the door 30, a user “a” will grip handle 40 with at least one hand such that the back of a hand “b” faces upward. In this case, the wrist of the user will inevitably be bent as door 30 is opened, and the back of the hand “b” may potentially be pushed by an upper edge 30a of door 30. Although changing a hand's posture of gripping handle 40 in the course of opening door 30 may eliminate this discomfort, this is not easy because it is necessary to inconveniently change from the hand that has already gripped handle 40 to the other hand.
On the other hand, the user may open door 30 by gripping handle 40 with the hand such that the palm faces upward. However, even in this case, the wrist of the user will similarly be bent and the wrist or the palm may potentially be pushed by the edge 30a. 
As illustrated in FIG. 1, handle 40 deviates from the visual field of the user when door 30 is rotated and opened past some position. For example, when door 30 is rotated by 90 degrees and is completely opened, the user cannot see handle 40 and this makes it inconvenient for the user to grip handle 40 when closing door 30.
In particular, in the case of opening or closing the door using the above-described handle, use of the handle is not easy because the user must move various joints and muscles, such as the wrist, the arm, the knee, or the shoulder, for example. Additionally, since an increase in the capacity of home appliances results in an increase in the size and weight of the door, user inconvenience caused by the opening or closing of the door may be further increased.
For this reason, there is a need for provision of convenient home appliances that adopt an ergonomic handle design to minimize labor and discomfort of the user when opening or closing the door.